Devil's Adversary
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: The first time Shizuo died, I was actually rather amused at first, but then Masaomi went, then Ryuugamine... Then more and more, and I had not one bit of control over it. I had not a clue about how to destroy the hell that was even taking it's rein, but I just couldn't let something so inhumane beat me at my own game, could I? So... I sold my soul to the devil. (Timeloops/TT)
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Devil's Adversary**_

 _ **Summary: The first time, Shizuo died, I was actually rather amused, at first, but then Kida went. Then Ryuugamine... Back then, the first time, I had no control over what was going and I never figured out who was behind it, and I just couldn't allow it to continue. I so I decided... to sell my soul to devil.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!/DRRR!**_

 _ **...**_

Heiwajima Shizuo was usually pretty good at recognizing when something wasn't right in Ikebukuro, and, more importantly, when his enemy, Orihara Izaya, had something to do with it. There was just a vibe he always tended to get that told him something was 'off' or 'amiss', and that's all he knew, or, at least, _cared_ to know.

Right now was one of those times that he just happened to know that something wasn't right.

"Ugh! I'm so pissed off! Where the hell are you, already?! IIIIZAAAAAYAAAA!" He had been practically running in circles for the last five hours, as he had not been able to think, 'knowing' that _Izaya_ was somewhere nearby, and was likely up to something as always.

 _[Shizuo, have you seen Izaya around?]_ Celty had rode by on 'Shooter', holding up her PDA with a message.

"Celty. Ah, no, I've actually been looking for that piece shit for a while now. Something's just not right, and I'm ninety nine percent sure that that bastard has a something to with it. I wanna kill him! I can't think! Korosukorosukorosu...!" He trailed off into a rant, completely beside himself.

 _[Try to calm down...! I know you don't like him very much, but you know... You're reacting exactly how he would want you to.]_

Shizuo read the message, before deeply inhaling and exhaling.

"You know; you're right. Thanks for that, Celty... By the way, why were you looking for that flea, anyways? Did you need him for something? If so, I can find him, and hand him to you, then kill him after you're done with him." He offered her.

 _[No, it's nothing important... To be honest with you, I've been noticing some weird things going on, and I keep feeling like someone is following me, but nobody is there when I turn around.]_

"Tch..., Deja vu..." Shizuo muttered, looking down a bit.

 _[Huh?]_

"It's probably nothing important, but I feel like I've went through this exact day and scenerio before. It's a feeling like I've... seen and experianced something very similar before, maybe in a dream or something... If it makes any sense, I've sorta been feeling that way for about two months. It's a feeling that I can't exactly place right off hand, though, even now..." He explained, looking off into the distance.

The Dullahan was quieter than she usually was, as she seemed to be considering what he had said in deep thought.

 _[Shizuo,]_

 _[Watch your back...]_

He smiled, despite the uneasiness he was feeling from the single line. "Yeah, you too. See you later, Celty."

With that, he waved, and they then departed.

Soon after, he approached a nearby park, he heard the annoying and chirpy voice of the one he'd been looking for for the last five and a half hours.

" _Ya_ , I hear you've been looking for me, Shizu-chan. Haven't you been causing quite a public disruption for the citizen's of Ikebukuro? Hm~?" Izaya inquired, smirking wryly, but for a second, something seemed fake about his mocking smirk, almost as if it was forced.

"You bastard...! I'd like to know what the hell you're plotting!" Shizuo demanded, immediately stomping up to him.

Izaya feigned a hurt and shocked expression, gasping. "My, Shizu-chan~ How rude to insinuate that I'm always scheming something. I'm really not _that_ bad, honest. After all, I even came here to give you some advice."

"Advice...? What the hell are you talking about?! You're pissing me off!"

"Ah... I've seen this so many times, I'm honestly not even surprised or amused anymore by how un-swayable a being you are to any kind of reasoning, _Shizuo-kun_."

 _"Urusai!"_ Shizuo reached out to grab Izaya, but, before he could, the raven haired man jumped up and flipped sideways in the air, landing behind him. Instinctively pulling out and switching open two of his flickblades, he immediately put the tips of both blades to either side of Shizuo's throat.

"Calm down, or I _could_ kill you at this point, you know. I've actually gotten a lot more skilled than you would ever know about, Shizu-chan. I don't even know why you get so upset every time I call you by any name and honorific, anyway, I didn't come here to fight. I just told you that I have some advice to give you, ne? When someone gives you something, you really should try to be a little more reasonable, and appreciate of it, ne? You may have noticed some rather odd things going on, such as murders and missing people, as well as several sudden gangwars, but I assure you that I've not involved myself with it nearly as much as you think. But, ah, with that aside, you're probably wondering about my advice, ne? I thought as much... See? I know you well~! So, anyway, my advice to you is..." Izaya momentarily trailed off into silence, as Shizuo felt the knives begin to leave his neck.

"Watch your back, Shizuo..." At hearing the informant's words, Shizuo then turned around, preparing to strangle the flea, but momentarily discovered that he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it all! I'm gonna kill the next time I see him!"

That's when he recalled what Celty had said earlier.

"'Watch my back'? What the hell is that suppose to mean...? When does that bastard Izaya _ever_ say stuff like that? Man, something's definitely not right in Ikebukuro, right now. I hate this... I really feel sick..."

It wouldn't be until two days later that Heiwajima Shizuo would realize the very meaning of and depths of those words, when he was reported to be dead after being shot three times consecutively in the head.

Nobody around him seemed to have seen it coming other than Izaya.

[Are you the cause of Shizuo's death?], Celty had asked.

"No. I hate Shizuo. It's a fact, but... I've said it before; humans are mine, and I simply _refuse_ to share the little bit of humanity he has with something even less human than him. Rest assured, I will have my revenge, Dullahan... By the way, you should already know this, but I don't like you. On the other hand, the only reason I am nice to you to an extent is because, believe it or not, I do care for my friends. Shinra would be hurt terribly if you were gone, so I suppose... I should say thank you for making him happy, but... you already know all that, don't you, headless rider-san..? Anyway, see ya around, Dullahan-san~"

Walking off, he didn't even bother to wait for a response from her. After hearing the news of Shizuo's death, he'd noticeably seemed to be acting a lot different than normal.

He finally stopped, and, for a passerby, would have seemed to be lost in thought.

"To think you would still die," he mused. "even after I tried to _help_ you this time... I _warned_ you, and so did Celty, ne? But you didn't listen, you protozoan brained dumbass... Well... Both Ryuugamine-kun and Kida are aready, no traces at all..., huh? It seems... that the rest of this loop is pointless, now, isn't it...?

He then let out a psychotic laugh, obviously ignoring any possible passersby, before punching a tree next to him at full force, drawing a bit of blood.

"Ah..., who knows...? Maybe you'll just happen to surprise me next time around, ne~? Hahaha... Who am I kidding? I just keep saying that every time, all because I simply refuse to give in to _his_ will, and I'm... _terrified_ of losing _myself_... Heh, how ironic and sad is that...?" He thought as he slipped out of the line of sight of anybody nearby. Pulling out a gun, he brought it to his head, and steadily placed his finger on the trigger, smirking, likely at his own crazed thoughts.

And then pulled it.

 _"Heiwajima Shizuo, Ryuugamine Mikado, Kida Masaomi, Kyouhei Kadota, and Sonohara Anri... I swear this; I_ will _avenge each and every single one of you. You will live eventually, however long it may be until then. I sold my soul and my own humanity to the devil long ago, and I simply refuse to just let both my work and sacrifices up to know to just be all for naught. I won't lose to him... I can't."_

 _~ End of Chapter_

 _..._

 _ **A/N: What do you think. I will make no promises to finish this, just so you know. It was just an idea that randomly popped into mind. There may be some canon relationships if any, but not much romance to speak of, once again. I'll probably be working on this over time, if anything, so yeah...**_

 _ **Please do review, though. It might help, ne?**_

 _ **Please note, this story**_ **may** _ **have some subtle and minor(unimportant) referrences to Baccano!, considering that it**_ **does** _ **share the same universe and all.**_


	2. A Note

Hey, guys. In the past day, I've been through a lot. My brother is in the hospital for nearly trying to kill a child(after evidently premeditating it for a while, he may have bipolar disorder(not judging you if you do), I'm trying to clean the whole house which is in a mess(in case DSS decides to show up), my mom has been _really_ stressed as of late, my anxiety has been tearing me up(badly), and my dog went missing(still is), as well as the occurrence that I'm about to try to transfer to another college, and a while ago my grandmother nearly broke her wrist and all of her fingers. Saturday, I have a meet-up with some friends all day, and because of what my brother did(even though I'm a complete separate adult, I've been knocked out of being allowed to go to the best thrift stores around, so don't be surprised if I don't update for a while, or at least a while after that.

I apologize for any inconveniences.

Thank you.


End file.
